Fighting for her love
by Cheray15
Summary: Its been about 1 month since incident with Alex Drake. After Toby had figured out which one was the real Spencer, it's been awkward considering everything that happened between them. Will she want to be with him or no? He still loves her and will do everything he can to prove that and be back with her
1. prologue

Its been about 1 month since incident with Alex Drake. After Toby had figured out which one was the real Spencer, they arrested Alex and Mary since she was involved in the kidnapping and attempted murder. Everyone had moved on and did their own thing. Aria and Ezra finally got married and had went on their honeymoon and came back and happy. Hanna had told Jordan that they are expecting and they are even more happy than ever. Emily and Alison and Emily are happily engaged and raising the twins. Lastly theres Spencer and Toby. Things have been very, very rocky with them if thats even possible. Everything for them was ruined. Caleb and Marco got in the way, Toby proposing to Yvonne then marrying her, but she died, and to add on top of that Toby was raped. Not once but twice by Alex which made it even difficult for them to start anything.

"So" Emily starts as she hands Spencer a mug and sat down on the brown leather couch in Emilys and Alisons new home. It was a decent home. 3 beds, a family room, kitchen, dining room and backyard with a pool and playground for the kids

"so what?" she smirked as she takes a sip of her coffee

"hows everything, you know after what happened?" She said uneasy

"I'm moving on from it, I wish I knew about her sooner," she takes a sip before speaking "you know help her out, but shes gone which means no more threats or texts or people dying" she said putting the mug down on the coffee table and sitting back

"Have you heard from Toby" Emily ask

Spencer stiffened up at the sound of his name. With everything that has happened she couldn't face him anymore. Not just because of Alex, but because she knew that if she looks into those perfect blue eyes again, she will fall for him again, and she doesnt want that. She's not even sure if she loves him like that anymore

"No I haven't actually" she mumbled

"What? Why? I thought you guys would be back together by now" Emily exclaimed

Spencer rolled her eyes at typical Emily. She has been rooting for Spencer and Toby for the longest "What happened to him 'climbing into your sheets' thing"?" she asked

"Nothing happened and nothing ever will." she sighs "I dont think that I can be with him anymore" she lets a tear drop from her smooth skin

Emily sits closer to Spencer for comfort

"Why, why not Spencer, is it because of Alex?"

"Well Alex is a part of that, but not the main reason" she wiped the tears

"go on, tell me" Emily gives a comforting smile

"its just everything since we came back. Me being with Caleb, then Marco. and Toby being with Yvonne. I really thought Toby and I would start something but he proposed" she sobs "he proposed Em, and the moment I found out. I..I stopped loving him. All those feelings were gone. After that I avoided him, I pretended as if he didnt exist to me"

"but you kissed him and said goodbye to him before he left"

"No that wasnt me, that was Alex. I was with Marco, he had brought dinner during that time. I was doing a good job of avoiding him hp until A.D made me go see him. I didnt want to, but I had to just to get that letter"

Emily wipes her tears from her face and Spencer as well. "then Yvonne dies, which made it harder on him, and its hard for me because I loved him, yeah I said I stopped loving him but it still broke my heart"

"on the bright side, now you and Toby can be together now, isnt that what you want"

"Not like this" she shakes her head "I dont want to be with him because Ill just be second choice, and Im sick of being everyones second choice, he settled for Yvonne, he had all this plan for them. He might think Im second choice, but to me I will"

"Toby loves you-

"If Toby loves me like you guys always said, why arent we married or at least engaged? Why aren't we having our ever after" She yells

"What happened between you guys in college?"

"I had a pregnancy scare. He wanted to start a family so early and I wasnt ready for that. I was still in college and I couldn't even balance my classes and exams. How was I going to balance a baby too? I wanted to start later, but he took it out of context and thought I meant I didnt ever wanted to start a life with him. That wasnt true. I did, I just wanted to wait a little longer, which lead to the breakup"

"Oh Spencer I had no idea" she said hugging her "so what are you going to do, with Toby"

"nothing, Im not getting back with him, or any relationship of that matter. I just want to focus on me, just me and start my dream job" Spencer says

With Caleb and Toby

"So hows everything" Caleb asked Toby as they sit on the couch watching TV

"honestly, not so well" Toby says rubbing his head "I feel like a complete idiot for thinking I ever had a chance with Spencer again, I dont think she ever wants to be with me again

"dont be crazy, Spencer loves you" Caleb reassures

"Are you sure about that, Spencer cant even look me in the eye after everything that happened, and not just with Alex, every single thing that includes you too" Toby says sitting back with his head against the couch

"what I did was beyond stupid of me and I wont ever forgive myself for putting Spencer in that situation" Caleb said looking down "what are you going to do with Spencer Toby"

"I want to be with her, I love her, Im so in love with her, but i dont think she wants the same thing" Toby mumbled as he grabs the bag of chips and begins eating

"then fight for her, prove to her that you still love her" Caleb says

"You think that will work?" Toby smiles a little

"Well why not, look Spencer has had it hard, harder than anyone of us, what she needs to someone to be there for her. Yeah she has the girls but she needs someone, a lover whoa going to tell her he loves her, whose going to think about her when he sleeps or when hes awake, She needs love, thats all she needs, and you are going to give that to her again"

Toby stands up from the couch "Youre right Caleb, thats what I need to do" He says with confidents

"Im going to win Spencer back" Toby smiled and leaves with confidence. He heads home and gets his plan together to win back Spencer

Will Spencer get back with Toby? How long will it take to prove to Spencer that Toby loves her? Keep reading to find out


	2. what about us?

Toby's POV

Right after I left Caleb, I went into my car. Before I started the car I get my phone from my back pocket and dialed her number

after 2 rings she picks up

"Hello?"

"Hey" I said

"T-Toby?"

"Hey Spencer, can you please meet me and the horse barn please?" I closed my eyes in hoping she said yes.

"Hello?" I said again. It was quiet then I hear a voice faintly in the background and I couldn't tell who it was

"Go Spencer" the voice said "You have to talk to him or you will feel like this forever" they said again. "okay, okay" Spencer said

"Toby?"

"Yes, Spencer are you still coming?" I asked again

"yes, I'm coming, I'll be there shortly" she sighs and hangs up before I got a chance to say anything. I smiled, I start the car and headed to our spot.

Spencer's POV

I sighed as soon as I hung up the phone and looked at Emily

"Well" she shrugged "Are you going?" she asked

"You're right, I have to tell him how I feel, I hate bottling it up inside and it makes me depressed" I said getting up and slip on my Adidas and grabbed sweater

"You going dressed like that" she said looking at my sweatpants gray shirt and blue hoodie

"I don't feel dressing classy, mom" I joked

"Aw there's that smile" she poked me

"okay, okay, I gotta go" I laughed "Wish me luck. Tell Alison I said bye and kiss the girls for me" I said opening the door

"of course, good luck" she said closing it behind me

I sighed and got into my car. I turned it on, put on my seat belt and turned the radio and 'What about us' by P!NK was on.

'What about us? What about all the times you said you had the answers?'

'What about us? What about all the broken happy ever after?'

I quickly turned it off. I really don't want Toby in my head, it's bad enough I agreed to meet with him.

It didn't take me that long to get there, and I guess I got there a little early because he isnt here yet. I got out my car and I sat on the ground with my back against the rock and waited.

about five minutes later I hear a car pulling up. Must be him. I hear the car door open and closed

"Spencer?" he shouts out

"I'm here" I said standing up, looking at the ground

it was quiet for a few seconds

"Hey Spencer"

"Why did you call me here Toby?" I said turning around, looking at this so called perfect town and sat down the ground

"Why have you been avoiding me, I haven't seen you since the wedding" he said

"Well I didn't feel like speaking to you, after everything that happened" I said hanging my head down

"You know what happened with Alex wasn't your-

"Its not just about Alex Toby" I snapped looking at him "it's about every single thing that happened with you and me since-s-since the p-pregnancy s-s-scare" my voice cracks and I begin to tear up but i quickly wiped the tears off and cleared my throat

"Spencer" he said coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my body and bringing me closer to him

"After everything that has happened, it made me realize how much I love you" he says softly

"Toby don't" I said getting out of his hold and crossed my arms over my chest

"I want to be back together again" he says

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be back together Toby, especially with you considering the fact you were married and was raped twice" I spat

"it took me a while to move on, but I did and I now want to be with you" he shrugs

"Oh now you want to be with me, boy that makes me feel so special" I rolled my eyes

"okay what is your problem" he shouts

"YOURE THE PROBLEM. YOU BEEN THE PROBLEM SINCE YOU LEFT ME AFTER THE SCAR TOBY' I screamed making him jump

"I dont understan-

" You wanna know the truth, I hate you, i hated you the moment YOU walk out that door leaving me alone to mourn by myself.

"Youre the one who said that you didn't ever wanted to start a life with me, I did was best and left" he argues

"No I didnt say that. I said that I didn't want to start something so huge WHILE being in college, because I didn't want to juggle studying, homework and a baby all at once. I couldnt barley balance my schedule in school. I wanted to wait until after I was done. That's why I said AT LEAST NOT NOW. NOT EVER BUT NOT NOW" I said coming closer "but you" I said pushing him "ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF, DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HOW I FELT AND THEN LEFT" I continued screaming

"You-You didn't ever want to break up" he chokes

"No you buffoon, you only had to wait 2 more years, but you couldn't help yourself" I stopped screaming and breathed in and out

" of course deep down inside I loved you, that's why I was happy to come back to Rosewood to see what could happen" I said looking into his first for the first time

'What changed?" he asked

"You know what changed Toby, don't be dumb" I scoffed "yeah I dated Caleb for a while, but I still was in love with you." I closed my eyes "The moment i saw the ring on Yvonnes's finger, all those feelings I had for you were gone. I stopped loving you. stopped loving you as a lover, stopped loving you as a friend. but there was still a tiny bit of me hoping there would be a chance." I said turning around and sitting on the rocks and he sat beside me

"When you came to my barn that night, and you said You built that house for me, I was like 'oh boy maybe there could be a chance' I was wrong. Then you said I cant live my life without her, so we are going to Maine and start a family" I sniffle. I looked at him and his head was down and I saw tears falling " I completely stopped loving you right there, I didn't want anything to do with you, in fact I was glad you were leaving that way I didn't have to see your face ever again or said goodbye to you" i cried

"So you really did avoid me, you never came to say goodbye, you were too ashamed of me" he said putting the pieces together

"yah, and besides I was with Marco the entire time, he had brought me dinner. I actually did like Marco, but I knew that wasn't going to last"

"what about the time you came to the hospital to see me? Was that you or Alex" he ask still having his head down

"That was me, and I didn't come because I cared. I mean I did a little but it wasn't the main reason. The game board said that if I didn't go to see you then I wouldn't get the letter Mary had left me. I needed that letter so I can read what happened between her and my dad and why I was taken away from her. I still didn't want to see your face" I said

"Too many things happened, I couldn't deal with it anymore."

He put his hands on his head "then after finding out from Emily you eloped then Yvonne died, I couldn't be with you ever again, cause it's just going to make me feel like Im second choice, because you settled for her and not me

"Spencer you aren't second choice"

"Yes I am okay, and I don't want to be that which is why I don't want to be with you, to you and probably our friends might not think that way but others will. 'oh poor Spencer, being someone's second choice because his wife died, i'd hate to be her" I mocked

"So what now, that's it, there will never be an us" Toby says looking at me

my lips quivered and i shook my head "Things will never be the same, I don't love you the way I used to. its all changed" i cried

"No please dont say that" he said getting onto his knees and hugging my legs "Please don't let this be the very end" he sobs

"It already has been the end Toby" I said trying to pry him off but he holds me even tighter, not letting go

"Out of everyone, I never thought you be the one to hurt me emotionally and mentally like you did, I thought you be the one to never , ever hurt me" I cried

"I-I cant lose you, please don't go, stay with me, i'm so so so so sorry" he says crying into my legs He leaves trials of kissing from my legs, to my stomach, to both my arms, to my neck to my face, my cheeks, my forehead my nose. He looked at me and I looked at him and he kisses me on the lips. I stayed there for a second and realized what I did and pulled away "Would you just stop?" I panicked

"please Spencer, I love you" he says

"I know you do" I said pulling away and sitting back on the ground facing the town " I need time" I said getting comfortable. He goes and sits against the tree that was next to it

"You don't need to be here, I can be on my own, I've been doing a great job for the last 5 years" I said out loud, but he didnt move. He stayed right there. Ignored him and looked at the haunted town

Toby's POV

I felt so broken inside hearing what Spencer said. Not only that, I realised I'm such a monster. What I did to her. I feel so guilty. Nothing I say or do can ever make her forgive me. I do still love her. I love her with all my heart. Even though she doesnt...love me anymore. I already lost my mom, Yvonne. I can't lose Spencer. She's so important to me. Spencer' knows I will do everything and anything for her. I take a bullet straight through my brain. What if I never left that day she had the pregnancy

What could have happened:

"How much time?" I asked stirring the coffee

"3 minutes, that's what it said on the back" she said sitting on the bed

"so what's going to happen, what are we going to do" I asked nervously

"Toby, I'm a sophomore. I can barley manage to juggle exams and homework, please don't be difficult" she said sadly

"Im sorry Im not trying to be. I picture a life for us, but we aren't looking at the same picture anymore" I said

"We are Toby, I just want to start after college, that way I won't have so much" she reasons with me. The timer goes off and she goes to the bathroom then comes back out

"SO" I asked standing up

"It's negative" she said. I breathed a relief. Though I wanted a baby, Spencer is right. it's too much to handle a baby now. We can wait until after she's done. I go and hug her

"I can wait, as long as I'm with you" I said hugging her"

"I'm so glad to hear that, lets wait" she smiled

\- end of daydream

If I had stayed, we could've had everything. A home together, us being married for 5 years and a month, and of course, our child. Sadly, we dont get what we want..well Spencer didnt. I looked over at her and saw that she was asleep and shivering. I go to her and I sit next to her. I took off my heavy sweater and put it on her so she won't be cold. I wrapped my arm around her and pull her close. I won't ever stop loving her.

ring ring

I checked my phone and saw that Caleb is calling

"Hello?" I whispered

"Hey how's everything, did everything go well" he asked

I tear up again and shook my head "No, she doesn't want to be with me anymore, she doesn't love me anymore" I said looking down on her. She was still sleeping. Still beautiful as ever. I placed a kiss on her forhead

"Oh dude, Im so sorry" he apologizes " What are you going to do now?"

"I'm still going to fight for her. She can't get rid of me, if she does, it's only going to make her love even more and fight harder" I said

"Where are you guys?"

"We are still at the lookout"

"Dude, its been 4 hours, and you're still there?"

"Has it really been 4 hours?" I asked

"Yeah man, you left around 8 pm its now tomorrow" he laughs "You know this is partially your fault too Spencer is this way" I spat

"I know, and I will never forgive myself. Hanna and I are trying our way to make it up to her, especially Hanna"

"Well I hope you guys do. I have to go now. I'll talk with you later" I said then hung up. I yawned and stretched out while still holding Spencer.

I looked at the town. This town is full of monsters and traitors. But the view is so beautiful. Just like Spencer.

It starts getting really cold, so I carefully removed myself from Spencer and went into my truck and took out 6 blankets and 3 pillows. I keep them in there when I need space and leave. If Spencer finds out I still run away, she's gonna hate me more than she does know. I closed and locked the trunk and made my way back to Spencer. I put three blankets on the bottom as a bed. I picked Spencer up and laid her on top of it and put myself on it as well. I took off her shoes and mine. Next I took the other three and laid it on top of us. Lastly I got the pillows. I laid my head on one and gave two to Spencer because she loves to sleep with two pillows. Though it was freezing outside. this can make us warm.

the next morning

Spencer's POV

Why do I feel so warm? I woke up and realized that I was covered by blankets. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at my surrounding. I was still at the lookout point. I looked down to my right and see Toby back facing me.

He's still here was well? Will he ever give up and let me move on? I guess not.

He does look cute sleeping. He always did. It was one of the things I loved about him.

"Toby?" I said waking him up

"mmhmm" he groans

"wake up, we fell asleep" I said. He then wakes up,and sits up and rubbed his eyes

I get up and he does as well. I fold up the blankets.

"I got that" he says taking it away from me. I grab the pillows and we head to his truck and put it in there

"Well" he says

"Well what?" I asked

'What about us Spencer" he asked. I gave him a sad smile and looked down

"I can't sorry. I'm no ones second choice, plus for now I want just want to be by myself, and focus on what I want." I said

"oh" he sighs as he gets into his truck

"can we at least be friends?" he asked

I thought about this. Maybe we can still be friends, i guess

"Sure" i said giving him a small smile

he reaches to kiss my on the corner of my mouth

"I love you and I won't stop fighting for you" he says

"Goodbye Toby" I said heading into my car and buckling up. I watched as he pulled out and drove away.

I start my car and head home, to start a new life of just being me.


	3. A new leaf

Toby's POV

After I said goodbye to Spencer, I started my car and headed back home. I thought a lot about what Spencer said, and how she really felt about me.

When I got pulled into the driveway, I got out the car and locked it. As soon as I went inside I placed the keys in the holder next to the door. I live alone...all alone.

Then all of a sudden..

"AHHHHHHHRG" I screamed as I began breaking thing. I flipped the wooden table

'DAMMIT' I screamed again as went to the kitchen and began breaking the glasses

I went over to the wall and punched it and it made a hole. I was so angry, so very angry, but not at Spencer

but at myself, because of what I put her through. She wouldn't be so scared to love if I hadn't left her. We could've been married, have kids, live somewhere she wants to be. We could've have it all. After punching the wall, my knuckles bleed and I fall to the floor crying, sobbing

"What have I done, I'm sorry Spencer" I cried pulling my knees to my chest and cry on my knees.

I know I said that I can't live my life without Yvonne, well I was wrong. Yes I was devestated she's gone, but with Spencer not wanting to ever be with me hurts. It hurts more than being in a car crash. Why do I lose everyone I love?

"Spencer doesn't want me anymore, and it's all my fault" I said to myself.

I then get up and cleaned the place, and as I'm cleaning I think of ways to be with Spencer again

Spencer's POV

"So what was it you called for all of us to meet?" Alison smirks as she sips her coffee

"Oh before we get to that, did everything go okay with Toby?" Emily asked

"Wait hold up, you met with Toby" Alison joins in

"What did you guys talk about" Hanna also joins in

"Well I told him how I felt, how I really felt about him after everything since the pregnancy scare, the conversation was brutal, mostly yelling...at him" I said

"So did he understand?" Alison chimed in

"He did, he understood how I felt" I gave a small smile

"Does this mean you guys are back together" Hanna asked with a little hope

"That's the thing, I mainly want to tell you guys, I'm not getting back with Toby..Ever" I said

"What" all three of them yelled

"W-what, why, I thought speaking with him would change your mind" Emily said shaking her head

"No Em, I already told you is ruined for us guys. The scare, Caleb, Yvonne, him proposing, getting married, her dying and him being raped. I dont want to be the girl who's his other option because his stupid wife died" I tear up "You guys wouldn't understand, you got everything. I didn't" I said standing up to get my 4th cup of coffee

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I never knew you felt like this" Hanna apologizes.

'So what are you going to do" Alison ask

"I'm turning a new leaf. For now on I'm going to be single. It will give me the time to focus on what I want, I can start interior design, liked I planned in 11th grade, and also I really want a kid" I smile

"Well if this is going to make you happy, then we fully support" Emily smiles and the rest nods

"So about the kids, how are you going to do that. Are you going to adopt, have a surrogate, or a sperm donor" Alison asked

"Sperm donor, I can get pregnant, thank God for that. So I want the full experience, but that won't happen until I work for about 2 years" I said

"Well single Spencer looks like you got it all planned, but I have to go now. Jordan is taking me to an Ultrasound" Hanna says as she picks up her bag "Bye guys" Hanna waves and leaves

"Well we have to go to, we are taking the twins shopping, wanna go" Emily asked

"Aww thanks but no thanks, I have jobs to search for, I will see you guys tomorrow" I said

"Come on Ali, lets go"Em says

"you go, I just want to talk to Spencer quickly, just wait in the car" with that Emily leaves

"So what's up" I asked

"Have you spoken to Aria, lately" she asked

"No, and I don't plan to either, I may have forgotten her, but I don't want her in my life anymore" I spat

"I understand that, but if you can at least try to be in the same room as her. We are throwing the twins a birthday party and I want all of us there, so please."

"She-

"Yeah I know, what she did was horrible, breaking up your family for her stupid husband was beyond low, and trust me I don't want her there, but I'm doing this for Emily. please for you favorite cousin" she pleads

'Fine, I'll go, just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy" I said

'Deal" she smiles hugging me and leaves.

great now I have to deal with Aria now.


	4. still not cool

Spencer's POV

1 week later Lily's and Grace's first birthday

Today is my favorite little nieces birthday's today. I can't believe they are one. I remember when they were first born. I was there in the delivery room. Emily was on Alison's left and I was on her right. It was funny because Alison just kept yelling but not pushing. She broke Emil's hand so her hand was in a cast for a month.

I looked at the time and headed out before I was late. I put the gifts in the back of the car and drove off.

Today will be a calm day. It's about the twins, not your hate for Aria or your awkward situation with Toby. You will have an amazing time. You will have the best remaining days at Rosewood.

Yes, that's right, I've gotten a new job, the other's dont need to know now. I have been thinking about this job for the longest. I think it's the perfect job especially since I have all this anger in me.

I get to the house and notice the front was decorated with Pink and White streamers and balloons. I pull into the drive way of many cars and get out and take the gifts with me. The party was in the back so I go to the yard to see everyone there

"Hey guys" I shouted as I entered

"Oh finally you're here" Hanna said running to hug me

"Hello to you too Hanna, now where's my babies" I said looking around as I put the gifts on the table

"Over there with Jordan and Emily" she points to the birthday table. I thank Hanna and make my way to the kids

"Happy birthday" I said taking Grace and Lily from them and hugging them

"I'm so glad you made it" Emily smiles

"I would never miss a birthday, I love these two so much" I laughed giving the kids back

"Hey Jordan" I smile hugging him

"Hello Spencer, looking fabulous as always" he compliments

"You too" I smile back.

As I made my way to the food table, I stop dead in my tracks and saw Aria. I'm still very angry for breaking up my family. She used that last straw to end my family for her stupid husband. Why did I ever support her and Ezra? I breathe in and out and made my way, hoping to get my food fast.

"Hi Spencer" she said surprised

"Hi" I said quickly grabbing the fish tacos

"Can we just-

"Aria I have nothing to say to you, nothing you can say will ever make me feel better about what you did" I said angrily "I will be civil to you because it's my babies birthday, but other than that, leave me alone" I said and leaving. I go to my table and eat.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice said. I look up and there was Toby

"Um sure" I said with my head down. He smiles and takes a seat next to me

"Why are you avoiding me?" he ask out of the blue

"Toby we discussed this, you know why" I mumbled not making eye contact

"I want to make everything better, I want you, I need you" he says taking my hand

"and you wanted and needed Yvonne right, remember you said you couldn't live without her" I reminded him, trying not to cry

"please don't cry, Spence" He coos.

'Can I have everyone's attention please" Alison announces. we all gave our undivided attention to her. "before we sing happy birthday, we have decided on whose going to be the Godparents, and that will be Spencer and Toby" Emily shouts happily. We both got up and made our way to Ali and Em

'Do you promise you feel your duties as Godparents to Grace and Lily as long as you live" Alison ask

"We do" we both say. After that we sang, had cake and then the party ended. When I headed to my car Aria came running over

"Spencer please let me-

" Would you just leave me alone, when will you get the hint"

"YOU WOULDVE DONE THE SAME IF IT WERE TOBY" she yells back. I was taken back.

"FIRST OF ALL I WOULDN'T GO AS FAR TO RUIN A FAMILY ARIA, I WOULDN'T HAVE RUINED THE GIRLS NURSERY WHICH BY THE WAY TOOK ME AND EMILY 4 HOURS TO PUT TOGETHER. YOU BROKE MY FAMILY ARIA." I screamed turning red and also causing a few looks

"You almost ruined my relationship with Ezra by kidnapping Malcom and-

SMACK

Aria put her hand on her cheek where I smacked her "Did you just

"You listen here Aria, your relationship with Ezra wasn't my fault, okay that was all Maggie, and me being on the A team was for all of us, not just Toby. I got us answers, I led us to Red Coat." I said getting into her face 'What you did was all for your stalker pedophile husband and yourself. You never really cared about anyone but Ezra. If we all did a crime, you would throw everyone under a bus to save yourself and Ezra. You're selfish pathetic girl with an ugly heart" i yelled as Hanna and Jordan pulled me back prevented me from hitting her again

"Is that what you all think?" Aria asked with tears down her face.

Everyone just looked away or looked down

"Is that a new tree, come one Jordan lets go see" Hanna says getting away and taking Jordan with her

Aria nods 'Wow alright" she sucks her teeth "Let's go Ezra" she says leaving and Ezra following. They get into their car and leave

"Well we are going to put the kids to bed, see you guys tomorrow and thanks for coming" Ali smiled

As I went to hug Ali she whispered "It's about time girl" she smiles and goes to the house with Emily. Leaving just Toby and I

"Well I'm leaving see you around Tobias" I said turning around

'Wow you haven't called me that since you thought I killed Ali" he jokes.

"Good night" I said. He laughs and get on his bike and drives away and I go home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I get there, the mailbox was full so I took the mail and headed inside

"Let's see" I said flipping through the mail

"bills' i tossed

"bills" I tossed

"Victoria secret cupon, Hanna might want this" I tossed then I got to my box. I sat down and tear open the letter it reads

"Dear Spencer Hastings, congratulations you have been accepted to RMF. Your training was very impressive and we think that you will make a strong addition to the time. You are expected to leave on April 18th and arrive here at 5 to the airport to meet your team. You will be away for 2 years and coming back January 3rd 2021. Congratulations again and welcome to the team. We are looking forward to working with you

from

Rosewood Military Force

"Oh my gosh" I said jumping up and down " I got accepted" I shouted happily. I look in the box and see that my uniform is there. I take it out and tried it on

"Wow" I said looking in the mirror. There is no going back, I made my decision. I have 2 weeks left, and I have to tell them, even Toby. I know they will all be against it but I don't care. This is something I want to do. Forget about Rosewood, Forget about Toby, Aria, Mona, Alex. I take my uniform off and put my pajamas on. I head to my room and put the box in the closet. I closed the door and I head to bed. I grab my phone and sent a group text

Can you guys come over tomorrow, I have something important to tell you guys- Spencer

"Sure of course" Em and Ali

'Anything for you" Hanna and Jordan

"I will be there" Caleb

"I would do anything for you. I love you" Toby

"yes I will be there" Veronica

"okay dear" Mary

"Sure thing sis" Melissa

"ok I will come" Jason

I smiled and I put my phone on the nightstand and I go to sleep. Im so not prepared to tell them tomorrow


	5. my decision

Toby's POV

The next morning

I got a group text from Spencer saying that she wants everyone to come over to her house. I hope she's okay. I really really want to make things right with Spencer. I want to go back and be us, I know we can, but I also know that she doesn't want that. I really broke her this time. I blame myself for the way she is. It feels like she's scared to be in love again. She doesn't have to be. She knows I will always protect her. I will always love her...even if she doesn't love me now.

I looked at the time and it was 7:30 pm already. I grab my coat and I get into my car and drive to Spencer's. When I got there, there was many cars parked out in front, I guess I'm the last to arrive. I get out and I head to the door and knocked on the door

"Hey Toby" Hanna says letting me in

"Hey where's Spencer?" I asked sitting on the coach

"she's upstairs" Hanna said

"What's the meeting for?" I asked

"We have no idea, all she said was to come because she has an announcement" Ali shrugged

"Well I hope whatever it is, we will support" Veronica says and we nod and agree.

As we started talking we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, we looked and gasped

"Spencer?" Melissa said

"Why are you wearing that?" Caleb asked

"Surprise" she said with a small smile "I've been accepted to Rosewood Military Force

"What, why?" Mary asked so worried

"You're going to get yourself killed" Emily stated

"Spence, this is such a dangerous job" Jason said

"guys, please save your comments and worries and criticism for the end" Spencer shouts. Everyone stays quiet and Spencer begins talking

"A lot has happened last year, so much has happened to me, you know with getting shot, A.D, complications with many of you, finding out my life was a lie. I really need something to focus on so I can forget about those things. Plus there was a part of me that wanted to fight for our country." she stated "I just don't want to be in Rosewood now" she said with her head down

"You can't leave Spence" I said

"I can and I will, I'm sorry but this is something that I wanted to do ever since I came back to the hell town" she said. Alison gets up along with Hanna and Emily and they hug her

"We support you, okay just promise you will be safe and skype us when you get the chance

"Of course" Spencer cries

"So when do you leave?" Jordan ask

"I leave in two weeks and won't be back for 2 years" she asnwers

"Two years?" everyone including myself shouts

"It may be longer, it depends" She says "But I will skype okay, for thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays, I have everything planned" She smiles

"we better make the last two weeks the best for you" Hanna smiles

"Thanks guys, it means so much and I love all of you" she says.

After eating and talking we all left. I get in my car and I drive home. When I get home, I shower and change into my sweatpants and get into bed

Spencer in the Military? That's so dangerous.

What if something goes wrong?

What if she gets raped? There are many horny men there.

"What if I don't see her again?

What if she dies? I can't lose her.


	6. Goodbye and first love reunite

Im deleting this. , I'm done okay

\- nah Im just joking guys. lol heres the new chapter

Spencer's POV

Wow, 2 weeks went by so quick. During those two weeks was actually really nice. On Monday Hanna had taken me to some fashion show in New York and we walked around Time Sqaure, then on Tuesday Emily took me to a Swimmer's game in Philly, Alison took me to an art show. For the rest of the first week, I had to pack whatever I needed for when I leave. During the 2 week, I spend it with my family. Mary, Mom, Melissa,Jason and even my dad. I ignored Toby and Aria for the rest.

Now today is my last day in Rosewood for 2 years, then I come back but I don't know how long I will be stay.

"I can't believe you're really leaving" Hanna said crying not to cry

"It won't be the same without you Spence" Alison whined

"Just be safe, okay and Skype us whenever you can, promise" Emily smiled as she hugged me

"I will promise to skype and write" I hug back

"When are you coming back exactly?" My mom asked

"hopefully by before Christmas, things might change, so I'm not to sure" I shrugged

I threw my bag into the cab trunk and turned to everyone

"Well this is my goodbye, well not forever..well who knows..I may die or come back alive, but no matter what happens to me, just know you guys are everything to me and I will always love you" I announced. We all came together in a group hug.

"We are going to miss you" Jason said

"Please don't die, if you do I will kill you" Hanna blurted out. I laughed as I pulled away and wiped my tears. I got into the cab

"Rosewood Airport please" I said. I looked back and waved goodbye and rode to the airport.

Toby's POV

Today was Spencer's last day here. The gang all went to her place for a finale goodbye. I didn't go because if I did, I would ruin her dream. I already ruined the chance for her to be in love again, I don't want to ruin anything else. Also the reason why I didn't go because I cant face her to say goodbye. All I can think about is hearing from Jason or Emily that she's dead. I already lost 2 women, I cant lose Spencer.

I checked the time and it was 3 am. She should be heading to the Airport. I walked to my closet and got a box labeled "S.H" on it. I take it from the shelf and I sat on the bed and opened it. It was filled with the things she left here after we broke up. I meant to give it to her but never had the time. Her favorite Mini Mouse Coffee cup was there, a few of her well actually my shirts as well, her vanilla coconut perfume was on it which reminds me of her, even The Catcher in the Rye, and a poem book she gave me but takes it all the time. I opened the book and the first page was blank but she wrote her message

To my safe place to land, I will always love you and we will always be together forever. xoxo Spence

I quickly put the book in my bag and I ran out the door got into my car and drove off. I don't know what I'm doing, I hope whatever I do is right.

Spencer's POV

There was traffic on the highway, oh gosh I'm going to be late. I have to be there at 5 and it's already 3:30 am.

Eventually it began to move faster which puts me back to schedule, Thank God.

Within minutes I arrive to the airport

"Here's your money" I said giving it to the driver but he refused

"No need to pay, you're already doing that by fighting for our country" he says. I smile and I get my bag and go inside the Airport. I already had my ticket and passport with me so all I had to do was wait. I looked for my team that I'm going to be with for the next 2 years

"Hey Hasting's over here" someone yelled. I looked to my right and saw a bunch of people wit the same clothing as me and made my way over here

"Glad you can make it" he say

"Thank you Sargent Betty" I smiled. I joined the rest of the group. There was over 60 people. 30 men and 30 women.

"Hey I'm Keith what's your-wait Spencer Hastings?" he asked

"yeah, how you know me" I asked confused

"It's me Keith, we went to middle school together and dated" he said

I still looked confused

He rolls his eyes "Now you remember Keith" he said in a monster voice

then it clicked

"Oh my gosh Keith" I smiled as I hugged him tightly "I can't believe you joined the force" I smiled as I pulled back

"I can't believe it either, but I remember how you always talked about joining, so how you been" he asked as we sat down

"I've been better, how about you?"

"eh same, I missed you. After I was forced to leave, I had no way to get in touch with you" he frowns

"Let's not think about the past, okay" I smile and he grabs my hand

Okay so you're wondering who's Keith right? Well Keith was my first love. We knew each other since pre school. Through middle school we were the type that everyone knew we liked each other. So in 6th grade we confessed our feelings and started dating up until 10th grade. We said "I love you" in 8th grade. His family always vacationed with us, but all of that stopped because his family was forced to leave the U.S and head back to Canada, and I never heard from him again, but now he's here. and- no Spencer. No relationship now, you are trusted to protect your country. stick to that

"How's Rosewood?" he asked

"Evil, being in the Military is my escape plan" I said and he laughs

"Im not joking, it's been hell, so many horrible things happened, You were lucky to leave" I said

"Well what happened?" he asked

"Let me write you a book and I will give it to you within the year" I joked

"That bad?" he laughs

"Yup" I nodded.

Attention plane to Afghanistan is now boarding, please give you ticket and head into the plane

"Oh looks like it's time to go, you ready?" he asked

I gulped "Yup" I laughed nervously

"Hey where are you sitting?" he asked as we make our way over to the line

"23b" I said showing him my ticket

"So sweet I'm 23b, looks like we are sitting next to each other" he smiles.

"I'm going to grab something from the little store, you want anything?" I asked

"No Im good, thanks anyway. Hurry up though" he said. I get out of line and I run to the concession stand.

I grabbed some gum, a bunch of Doritos, Cheetos, some Gatorade, water and some candy. I purchased my items and head back to the line.

but as I'm walking I hear a faint voice calling my name. I thought it was Keith but hes still on line facing the front

"Spencer"

I look around to see who's calling me, I ignored it and contiuned to keep walking to the line

"Spencer"

The voice gets closer. I turned my body to where the voice was coming from. From a distance I see a guy running and shouting my name

"Spencer Jill Hastings"

I squint my eyes

"Toby?" I said to myself

All of a sudden I'm taking back with lips on mine and hands cupping my face. I closed my eyes and the person pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes

"Toby?" I asked in shock "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, I can't let you leave without saying goodbye" he pants and he gently rubs his thumb on my cheeks

"Well thanks for coming I guess, well goodbye" I said turning around

"Wait Spencer" he says turning me to face him

"What Toby? I'm gonna miss my flight" I whined

"Remember that poem book you gave me and the little note you wrote to me talking about always being together forever?"

I nodded

"Well I'm going to say the same thing, I love you so much Spencer that it hurts, and I know you never want to be with me again, but I will fight for you. I don't care who you are with, you are mine because you are special to me, I was dumb to leave you" he say

"Toby, we talked about this okay. and truth is I'm scared to fall in love with you again because it will always remind me I'm second choice." I cried

"You are not second choice, its always you" he says

"Really, so you would've left Yvonne for me if she hadn't died" I asked raising my eyebrow

He looked hesitant

" I would've but

"but you didnt' because you didn't want to break her heart, but you break mine instead."

"Spence-

"This is so stupid, the witch is dead, yet she's still coming between us. It's like she's whispering in my ear "He proposed and married me first, you're just second choice Hastings" I cried yelling "and you know how else I knew you loved her more than me, you stayed with someone who had an abortion but left me because I had a miscarriage" I wiped my tears

"Spencer I- I" he shook his head and looked down "I'm so ashamed I can't even speak" he says "all that is in the past now. Yes what I did was unforgivable, but please lets put this behind us, I dont want you to leave with you hating me" he pleads

Last call for plane to Afganistan

"Fine, I won't hate you, now I have to go, goodbye Toby, see you in 2 years" I said

He pulls me into a very tight hug

"Goodbye, I love you and I will wait for you"he says and pulls back

I turn around and I head back to the line. I give my ticket to the lady "Have a safe flight" she says

"Thank you" I smile. I walked into the plane and looked for my seat.

"Spencer, over here' Keith shouts. I go to him and but my bag in front of me and sit down by the window

"What took you so long?" he asked

"My ex boyfriend came to say goodbye to me" I told him

"an ex, mind if I asked what happened" he asked

"To make it shorter, he left me because I had a miscarriage, I came back to find out he had a new girlfriend, he proposed, they got into an accident, before she died he married her, my twin raped him which made it harder for me to date him again. I don't want to be with him, not because of what my twin did, but I don't wanna be second choice" I breathe

'Wait you have a twin, where is she" he ask as we put our seatbelt on

"in jail" I said

"That guy is a douche, I would never do that to you" he say placing is hand on my knee

"I thought he wouldn't to but he did, so now I am afraid to be in love again, I don't want to be in a relationship for a while, and if I ever did that I think I have a heart attack" I said

"Still quoting songs to explain yourself" he smiles

"Yes I am" I chuckle

"Don't worry about the guy okay, with all that's going to happen, you will forget about him" he assures me

"Thanks Keith" I smiled

"Anything for you" he smiles back

Attention all passengers, welcome to Rosewood Flight, we are happy you chose us. Be sure you have your phone on airplane mode and seatbelts on. When the seat belt signal is off you may move around. Enjoy your flight.

I reached into my bag to get my headphones out. I took it out and looked for something else. Instead of my ipod, it was something fluffy. I took it out and it was a small stuffed horse with a note attached

-Dear Spencer, you are a strong person. I believe in you, fight for our country, just like how I am fighting for your love - Toby

"You ready?" he asked

I take a deep breath and let it out "Im ready" I said as I put the horse back in my bag so it won't get lost.

The plane begins to move faster and faster and faster until the wheels are off the ground and in the sky.

Let's do this

Toby's POV

After Spencer leaves I stay behind so I can watch her leave. I saw her giving the lady her ticket. Now I just wait until she boards off. then my phone rings

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Caleb"

"Oh hey what's up" I said sitting down facing the window

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes I did, but it made her hate me even more"

"Sorry dude, maybe its time to just move on. she doesn't want to be with you or anyone"

"No I won't move on. I made the mistake leaving her and I won't make the same mistake so I will do everything I can to have her in my arms again"

"You really do love her"

"Yes and more than Yvonne honestly. I always had and always will"

"Has she left let?"

"She just went inside, Im just waiting until her plane takes off" I said getting up and moving to the window"

"Well okay then, I'm going to go, I have a date"

"really with who"

"A blind date, wish me luck" he says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the plane. It was beginning to move. Faster and Faster and faster and it went up into the sky

"I love you Spencer Jill Hastings" I said to myself looking up and turning around and left to go home.

When I got home, I was exhausted so I decided to just go to sleep. I switch into my sweat pants and a t shirt and crawled into bed

ring ring

I groaned at the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it and saw that Hanna was calling

"Hanna?"

"Toby change to channel 3 quick" she says and hangs up. I got the tv remote and turned it on to channel 5.

There was an emergency news.

There has been a plane crash in The D.R that was on it's way to Afghanistan leaving 58 peoples injured and leaving 2 dead. A guy named Charles York and a female Spencer Hastings, If you know them please come to The Dominican Republic to identify the body.

No

no

no

no

no

no

no

no This can't be. She cant die. Spencer cant be dead.

the next day it was confirmed by her parents Spencer is dead. Everyone was at the Morgue crying and sobbing. I can't believe shes dead.

The funeral was the next day. It was open casket. She looked so beautiful, but now I won't be able to see her again

beep beep beep

I bolted awake with sweat pouring down on me. It was just a dream. Spencer isn't dead.


	7. One year without Spencer

Toby's POV

This year has went by okay. It wasn't as bad as two years ago, I managed to get better. I'm still coping with losing my mom and losing Yvonne too. It's also been a year since Spencer left for Afghanistan. Once a month she Skype the girls. She's doing fine, Thank God. And I don't think... no I know I won't be okay if I lost Spencer. Sometimes I think what could have happened if I never left that day.

*Toby's thoughts*

"How long does it take" I say as I stir my cup of tea. I'm totally nervous because in 3 minutes our life will change forever

"3 minutes, that's what it said on the box" she says weakly. She sits on her bed against the wall with her knees to her chest

As we are waiting, I begin to think, what's going happen. What if she is pregnant? Well first, her parents will kill me, she will have to drop out of school, I'm going to have to transfer my job and move to D.C. My job doesn't pay a lot so I'm probaby going to have to get two job. But if I get 2 job, I wont be home alot, and Spencer will be all alone and I don't want that.

"So what are we going to do if it's positive" I asked

"I don't know Toby, I'm already having trouble juggling my homework and exams" she spats. She's so stressed

"This is so complicated" she says running her hands down her face

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make things more complicated" I said rubbing my eyes trying not to cry

"If this does happen I can move here and

"and what, move into my bedroom. You're really going to quit your job to be here?" she ask

"You make it sound like it's a bad things, isn't that what you want?"

She groans loudly and quietly sobs.

"When I look into the future, I thought we were picturing the same things. I guess not" I mumbled looking down at my half full cup.

"But now? I don't want it now. When I'm done with all of this, we can discuss more" she says

*beep beep*

The timer in the bathroom goes off and she gets up from her bed and makes her way to the bathroom. When she gets the test she comes out holding it

"What does it say?" I ask putting my cup down and standing up, ready for our life to change

She doesn't say anything. Instead she comes to me and hand me the test and I look

negative.

We both let a sigh of relief. No baby. I was really relieved because I truly wasn't ready to have kids yet.

"So what now?" She ask looking at me

"Well what do you want to happen?" I ask taking her small hands into mine

" We be more careful next time" she smiles small "I don't want to lose you. Baby or not, I want to be with you because I love you"

"Do you still see a future with me?" I ask

" I do, I truly see a future with you. I love the way things are now."

"I agree, things are perfect. This is perfect Spencer, and I love you so much"

I pull her into a tight hug and I kissed her passionately. The smell of Green Apple in her hair fills my nose. I smile into the kiss, which causes her to laugh and she pulls away

"I told you not to smile, it makes me laugh" she giggles

"Do you feel better?" I ask rubbing her arms

"I feel much better. Thank you for being understanding" she kisses my cheek

"Are you done with work, or any studying?" I asked hoping she will say yes to what I have to offer

" I am actually, there's like some conference going on so I have a week break, what's up?"

"Well how about we ditch this place, I have a hotel nearby. We can stay there, watch movies, take bubble baths while drinking champagne, stuffing our face with the finest food of D.C, binge watch all comedies, and action and romance movies" I smiled

"Oooh so I'm getting the full Tobias Cavanaugh experience" she smirks and I let out a laugh

"What's so funny" she smiles

"You calling me Tobias" I continue laughing

"What that's your actual name" she giggles

"I know, but its so cute when you say it" I hold my stomach "Go pack your things and get ready

" I love you" she smiles

"I love you too" I smile back

If that would've happened, after college I would've proposed, we will have gotten married and have kids. Twins considering the fact, she has one herself. A boy named Michael and a girl named Marion because she will be named after my mom, and I remembered a few years ago Spencer said that if we have a girl she will named her Marion in honor of my mom.

I smiled at that memory.

If I can go back and change the way things went, I totally will because I'm so miserable. Spencer doesn't even love me anymore and I don't think she ever will, and you know why?

Because of some guy names Keith. When I was at Jordan and Hanna's house, I was hanging with Jordan while Hanna was skyping Spencer and I overheard her saying she saw her first love Keith. Apparently they knew each other since middle school and dated but broke up in 10th grade.

I probably won't have my chance to be with her if this guy is in the way. What if they hit it off and rekindle. From overhearing Hanna's and Spencer's conversation the only reason why they broke up was because him and his family was forced to move out of the U.S

I hope they don't rekindle or anything, and if they do Kevin or Kell whatever his name will just have to get in line because I'm technically her first love since she lost her v card to me and we been together for 6 years, but there were a lot of complications but we managed to get over it and move on. It was so easy back then. Everything is all messed up now. Truthfully speaking, I think she's afraid to fal in love again. Every time she does, she gets hurts

*ring ring*

My phone rings interrupting my thoughts

"Hello?"

"Toby it's Veronica" she says

"Veronica what's wrong? "I hear the panic in her voice

"It's Spencer" she cries

I run to my car and get in and rive to her place. Still have the phone in my hand

"WHat's wrong with Spencer, is she" I gulped I couldn't finish that sentence.

"She was captured. She's gone Toby"

I drop the phone and I sped my way to the house.

Spencer is gone? Who kidnapped her? Was anyone with her? Was she all alone? So many thoughts were running in my head.

I hope my baby is okay


	8. worrying

"S-Spencer's been captured?" I stuttered "Where is she?" I asked

"Her Sargent said it was during night. While Spencer was sleeping, they took her, and won't give her up until they raise the white flag" Veronica says

"What happens if they dont?" I asking hoping what I'm thinking isn't true

"They will kill her. They sent pictures to her Sargent and she was beat up pretty badly" she hands me her phone and show me the pictures.

I gasp as I put my hand over my mouth at what I saw.

"Have you told the others?" I asked

"They are on their way now, so please let me tell them" she pleads

"Where's Peter and Melissa?" I asked. I know that it's probably still hard on Veronica after what Peter did, but that's still Spencer's father and he loves her. Yea he was a very funny way of showing it, please, this whole family has a funny way of showing their love to Spencer. Melissa, I dont really care for her. She always made Spencer the black sheep and feel like shes second choice because Veronica and Peter favor her. After the divorce, Melissa stayed with Peter and both moved to London.

"They are on their way too" she said calming down and I nod. I sat down on the couch and thinking about Spencer.

This girl has gone through hell, more than any of us, and it keeps getting worse for her. Now she's being abused and being held hostage against her will.

After maybe an hour everyone showed up

"What's going on?" Hanna asked

"I just got a call, Spencer was captured" Veronica lets out a cry

"What?" everyone except me shouted

"How did this happen?" Mary asked.

Veronica told everyone how Spencer was captured and what will happen if her team doesn't surrender

"Well are they going to surrender?" Alison asked

"They have different strategies on how to get her without surrendering " Veronica states "also, if she is found, they are making her come home, they want her to take it easy because her being triggered will cause a distraction and make her lose her focus

"How long will it take?" Caleb asked

"It could take weeks, months, even years" she sighed

"Years?" I said out loud . Everyone looked at me "Have them surrender or something, they need to bring Spencer home. I need.. I mean we need her here

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have played with her feelings" Caleb says in shame

"No if anything it's my fault, I went behind her back after saying I didn't have feelings for Caleb" Hanna shakes her head

"stop, this is my fault, if I never faked my death, we wouldnt be here" Alison wipes a tear

"No if anything, its this family fault, we never showed how much we love her and lied to her all her life" Peter says with his head down and Veronica and Melissa nodded in agreement. Now it's a whole argument on whose fault it is

"Everyone shut up" I yelled. She started acted like this after we broke up. If I never walked out on her after the pregnancy scare then she wouldn't be so miserable. I wouldn't have met Yvonne, Spencer wouldn't be with Caleb. I wouldn't have proposed to Yvonne. Caleb wouldn't made Spencer broken. Spencer wouldn't have met Marco, I wouldn't have married Yvonne. Spencer would have been happy now." I exclaimed than ran out the door because I was getting anxiety. I went outside and sat on the curb of the street and calmed down. I wonder what my mother is thinking. She's probably disappointed in me. I would be to.

"You okay man?" I turned and saw Jason looking worried

I turn back and shook my head. I let tears drop on the ground between my feet

"You can't blame yourself Toby, and I'm not trying to sound harsh, it's everyone's fault. I wasn't that much of a great brother towards her and I regret that." He says as he sits besides me

"Spencer is a strong person" he says and I nodd "She's also very crazy so maybe that will scare them away" he laughs softly and I do the same

"Come back in the house, Spencer woulnd't liked it, if you ran away again"

We both got up and went back inside, where everyone was sitting down on the couch

"Sorry about that" I apologized

"No need too, it's okay we understand" Emily says

"Guys" Veronica says coming back into the living room "That was the Sargent" she said with tears streaming down her face

Everyone gave her their full attention. It was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop

"The plan they made to get Spencer, totally backfired"

"So what are you saying?" Melissa asked

Veronica swallowed a lump in her throat

"They killed Spencer. Spencer is dead"


	9. shes dead

"W-what?" I chocked

"No-No, there's no way Spencer is dead. Spencer doesn't die" Hanna said standing up.

"What happened?" Emily asked shaking her head in disapproval. Alison lays her head on Emilys shoulder

"They don't know, they are bringing her body back to the U.S for an autopsy. Doctors are going to do everything they can to find out what happened. I'm going down to the Morgue tomorrow." she says "I-I cant believe she's really gone" she falls on the floor crying. Peter runs by her side to comfort her.

"I gotta go, I can't be here" Hanna cries all of a sudden and runs out the door with Jordan on her tail

"We should start planning for the funeral" Mary speaks up. She has a poker face on. I hope she knows it's okay to cry. She doesn't have to be strong. I see where Spencer gets that from.

"I agree we should, and since its all family here, we should get to planning" Peter says

"Toby, do you have any ideas?" Veronica stands up and sits on the couch.

"I don't think it's such a good idea that I should help, she still hates me" I said with my head down in shame

"Oh Toby, she can't possibly hate you, she loves you" Mary coos

"Trust me she doesn't. Before she left we had a long talk about everything that happened"

"What did happen between you guys? Was it because of long distance?" Veronica asked.

I sighed and sat down on the couch between Alison and Jason.

"Back when she was a sophomore in college, she had a pregnancy scare. As we were waiting for the results, we started talking about the future, you know what will happen and everything" Alison takes my hand and motions me to continue

"I did a dumb thing, I tried to pressure her with starting a future. I wanted everything to happen now, but I wasn't thinking of how she felt. I just wanted what I wanted, and when she didnt, I broke it off with her. I should've listened and stayed with her. I could've waited two more years. Then after 5 years, I deliberately rubbed my love life in her face, which led her to date Caleb and get all messed up then she dated Marco. I low key still had feelings for Spencer but then I told her my life was perfect with Yvonne, I said I was building a house for her (Spencer) and I let her down, then I got married but Yvonne died so I crawled back to Spencer, but that wasn't a good idea because it made her think she's second choice-

"Damn right she think she's second choice" Alison interrupted. 'What were you thinking?" she yells

"Anyways" I continued "She's not second choice, I promise you. I- I know it may seem that way, but she's not. When I was gone for a year, she was all I think about. After the Alex fiasco, she avoided me because she felt guilty about what happened to me which made it even more complicated to be with her. I asked to meet at the barn to talk, and she told me how she really felt and she said she hates me, and honestly I don't blame her. I was a jerk. I would hate myself too if I were her. I hate myself"

"Yeah, maybe it's best you should go" Peter said sternly

"Peter" Veronica said

"What? He's the reason Spencer is dead. The only reason she left was to get him off her mind" He yells

I put my hands to my face and cry. He's right, this is all my fault

"Peter, you should talk, what about when you cheated on me, and got two women pregnant huh, I suggest to leave Spencer alone, he has learned his lesson." Veronica yells "Now Toby" She turns to me "I know that deep down inside, Spencer does love you. She does, she was probably afraid to love again"

"What does she have be afraid of?" I shook my head

"She probably doesn't want to get hurt again. She's been hurt by everyone, family included, and I am so ashamed of that. I will always live to regret that. So please Toby, stay and help. You probably know more about Spencer than us"

I thought about for a moment. It's the least I can do to help. Gosh why do things keep happening to me. I lose 3 women that I love, and I swore to myself that I will not screw up with Spencer, but look what happened. She's dead. Gone. I won't ever get the chance to propose, or start a family. help with the horses, help train our kids to ride horses, Spencer riding me like a horse.

Okay that was inappropriate. I feel so out of place. But I have to be strong, even though I'm going to break in 5 minutes

"Actually, can we start on this tomorrow, its like 3 a.m and Im tired" Emily says

"Sure, we can do that. I'm going to have to cancel work until everything is done" Veronica slightly smiles.

Once everything was settled, we all decided to leave

"Um Toby?" Veronica called.

"Yes?" I turn to her

"Will you actually stay please, you can stay in the barn and maybe even look for stuff for the funeral" she ask

"Sure, I'll help" I said trying not to think of Spencer and cry.

'"Come here" she says bringing me into a hug

"It's okay to cry" she whispers. And that's when I break down. I cry loud and hard

"I-I was s-such a horrible person to her. I-I love h-her. I cant b-b-believe she's really gone" I choked "I feel like I can't breathe" I cry "My heart actually hurts".

Veronica rubs my back and helps to to the barn.

"Sleep wherever. The bed. I changed the sheets. Stay as long as you like" she said giving me the keys and leaves.

I take a look at the place. Last time I was here, I broke her heart again. I left her.

I was selfish to her

I was rubbing my relationship in her face.

I walked around the room. It's very Spencer like. There was still coffee in the pot. She had mail on her coffee table. She has plants on the window seal. Her glasses were on the computer desk. On the computer desk was pictures of Hanna, Alison and Emily and her together. Then there was pictures of Lilly and Grace. She has notebooks and pads and books. One particular book caught my eye. It was the original poem book she had. I took it out and I sat on the bed. I took my shoes off and sat back. I looked at the cover and ran my fingers on it. Then I opened it. Just like I thought, she had notes on the side, like she always did when she doesn't understand what's going on, or something that interest her. I loved it when she would come over to my place. She would wear my shirt, her hair wold be in a messy bun, she wore her glasses. We would sit on the couch. Not talking. its a comfortable silent. I would watch tv and she would have her feet on me, I would rub them and she would hold her pen, while chewing the top and reading the book. It was one of the most exciting thing I couldnt wait until we moved in together.

I come across her favorite poem ever. It was in French. I'm kinda rusty in it. I can speak it, but not quite understand it that much. I read her little notes

"What's the point of the orange?"

'Does it have a meaning to the story?"

"Is it about love?"

"Is it a metaphor?"

I smile as I read them. I also notice that she wrote out initials on it. T+S 3. I flipped through the chapters and a photo came out. I picked it up and looked at it

She wrote " My one and only happily ever after". I remember that day clearly. I brought a new Camera and I wanted to try it out so I thought it would be really sweet and very romantic if her and I took couple photos. I called Emily to come over and take it for us. We took a lot but this was our favorite.

I still can't believe she still has this..or forgot she hid this, or she does but she hid it. We were really happy. I was so in love with her. I didn't even take photos like this with Yvonne. It was really just smile photos of us standing side by side with her arm around my waist. I don't have those photos anymore.

I put the photo back in the book and put the book in the nice stand. It was getting late so I laid down. I brought the covers to my face and inhaled. It smells like coffee and Vanilla, just like her. I always loved Spencer's smell.

The I start to cry again. and all I think is

She's gone

She's dead

and I can never get her, or kiss her again.

She's dead.

Soon I begin to drift to sleep, hoping tomorrow will somehow be better


	10. the mind is powerful

As I sleep, I feel something soft and moist on my face.

"leave me alone" I mumble as I turned around. Then I hear a gigle

"Wake up silly" the voice said.

I know that voice anywhere. I instantly got up and there she was. Looking beautiful as ever

"Spence?" I choked up. Tears filled my eyes

"Babe, what's wrong" she asked. I pull her in and hugged her tight

"I missed you so much, I thought you were dead?" I gave her a passionate kiss "Im so sorry for everything baby, I love you" I give her a kiss again

"Um are you okay, did you eat skittles before going to bed, dammit Toby how many times I told you not to eat skittles before sleeping, you get crazy dreams" she playfully scolded

"I didn't eat skittles?" I said confused.

"Then why does your breath smell fruity and explain the two wrappers on the dresser on your side?" she points out. I turn and for sure there they were.

All of a sudden it hit me. Why is Spencer here, why am I here?

"Spencer?" I asked

"Yes babe?" she smiles

"What's today?"

"Today is February 14th, Happy Valentines" she pecks my lips again

"What year?"

"Um 2016"

"2016, so we never broke up?"

"No"

"I never left you in sophomore year?"

"Toby I'm in freshman year" she giggles

"I never dated anyone else or got married"

"I hope you didn't. Are you okay?"

"A.D is gone right?"

"Who is A.D.?" she asked. I jumped from the bed and took her in my arms

"Oh Spencer it was horrible. I had a horrible dream" I cried hugging her in my arms

"What was the dream about?" she asked. I picked her up bridal style and we went into the living room and I sat down with her on my lap"

"okay Tobias, what's wrong" she giggles

"Well it started when you were a sophomore in college and you were testing to see if you were pregnant, and we started talking about our future and you wanted to wait until you finished college and I didn't so when it was negative, I broke up with you and l was in another relationship and A.D came back but it turned out to be your twin. I proposed to the girl and I said I built a house for you then I let you down and you were devastated. You dated Caleb, then you dated my boss. Then I got married but she died, then I was rape, and you didn't want me anymore because of everything that happened and you hated me which made you joined the army and a year later you were dead" I said all in one breath

She cups my face "Toby I'm going to tell you something, okay?"

I nod

"Stop-Eating-Skittles-Before-Going-To-Bed" she scolded

"I promise okay, no more" I held up hands up and she smiles

"Good, well let's get out, it is Valentines Day afterall" she says getting up

"I wanna plan it" I said

"But I want to do it, please" she asked making a puppy face

"but I want to Spence" I said making the face also, maybe even cuter

"Ugh I hate when you do that, you know I can't resist your face" she whines

I stick the bottom of my lip out and I move closer to her and place my forehead on hers

"please" I said

"okay, okay fine, you win, but on our Anniversary I'm planning"

"Deal" I smiled as I let go.

"Im going to shower and Im heading out to plan our day. You stay here" I playfully demanded

"Yes sir" she smiles

"Would you do the honors and shower with me" I held out my hand

"Well of course" she smiles

After a very very steamy shower, I got dressed, kissed Spencer and headed out. I take my phone out and dialed Caleb's number

"Hey dude" he say

"Hey can you meet me the park please, its real quick, I have to tell you something" I said

"Im on my way"

The park is 6 minutes from where I live so I walk there.

When I get there Caleb is on the bench playing on his phone

"Hey man" I said

'What's up what you need to talk about?"

"Well prepare yourself" I said sitting down

"wow, all that happened?' he exclaimed

"Yup"

"and I dated Spencer?"

"Yes"

"Sweet"

'What?" 

"Um, nothing nothing, so what's going to happen now. What do yo want to do" he ask

"Well Im definitely going to avoid the bad things" I say

"What are your plans for Hastings?" he asked

"Im taking her to a nice restaurant, then there is a carnival I want to take her and then" I get out my phone and show him a picture " this" I said

He smiles "She's going to remember this forever, good luck man

"Thanks, now I have to head to the store, have fun with Hanna" I said getting up

"Thanks man, same to you"

I leave the park and I head over to Ashleys.

\- 8:00pm

I get back home. Our reservations are at 9. I called Spencer and told her to start getting ready, so that way when I get home, all I have to do is shower and get dressed.

"Hey-wow you look amazing" I said in awe as I walked in. She was wearing a shiny ruby red dress that has a semi long v neck and side splits on the side. The dress stopped above her knees, showing her long mile legs. Her hair was wavy (no bangs) and wore very little makeup

'Well thank you" she blushes. I give her a passionate kiss "Im going to get ready, then we will leave okay" I say

"okay babe, I'll wait here" she smiles. I run to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I let it get hot before going in. I shower for about 15 minutes and get out. I gelled up hair up because Spencer likes it that way so she can run her fingers through my hair. I walk out to the bedroom and got out a red button down shirt to match hers and black pants. I put on cologne and put my box and wallet in my pocket.

"You can do this Toby" I say to myself

"Well don't you look handsome" she smiles wrapping her arms around my neck and I place my hand on her waist. I pull her in close and she stands on her tip toes to kiss me so I lean down so it can be easier

"Easy miss Hastings, lets save that for when we come back. Put on your shoes so we can leave"

She sighs and she puts on her shoes. "Im ready, are you" she ask

I held out my arms " Shall we?" I smirked

"We shall" she says taking my arm. We get into the car and I drive to Chez Brisel (idk I made that up)

"Oh my Toby, this restaurant is like crazy expensive" she gasps

"Anything for my princess" I kiss her. I get out and I go to her side and let her out. We make our way inside

"Reservation for Cavanaugh?" I ask

The waiter looks at his book "Ah yes follow me". He grabs two menus and we follow him to a table in the back. It was private, it has a huge chandelier right above it, there was already champagne in a ice bucket.

I pull out the seat so Spencer can sit down

"Thank you babe" she said. I smile and I sit on the other side

The waiter gives us the Menu "I will return shortly to take your order" he says and leaves

"Wow Toby this is amazing, you didn't have to do this"

"Well I wanted to because you deserve the best" I smiled as I took her hand and laced it into mine

"Well thank you for being the best boyfriend ever" she gushes

"Anything you see on the menu?"

"Yeah the Spaghetti Shrimp sounds amazing, Im going to have that, what about you Tobes?"

" I'm getting the steak and potatoes"

The waiter comes back and takes our order

"So knowing you Tobias, what else do you have planned"

"After this, they have a Carinval on the east side, we can go, play a few games and go on the Ferris Wheel and then we can go home, and do some love making" I tease

"You are such a romantic"

The food comes 15 minutes later and we eat. After we finish I beat Spencer to pay the bill and then we leave to the Carnival. We played a bunch of games. I won her a Red giant Valentines Day Bear. We stopped by the photo booths and took some pictures. I checked my time and it was 11: 30. We go to the Ferris Wheel and rode on it for five minutes. We got off and walked around a bit. The stars were all over the place in the sky and the big full moon was shinning bright on Spencer, making her look more beautiful than she already is.

"Spencer" I said. We stopped walking and she faces me

"You know I love you with all my heart and soul right?"

"Yes Tobes of course"

"When do you go back to class?" I ask

"Um like next week, then I will be back for Spring Break"

"Well I'll come up as much as I can" I smile.

"Spencer I love you so much. Now this might sound crazy, but that horrible dream I had made me realize that I need you more than ever in my life. There is no other women besides you. I want to wake up in the morning with you by my side. I want to have 6 beautiful kids with you. I want to grow old with you. You are my heart, so Spencer Jill Hastings" I say as I get on one knee and I take out the Box I got from Ashley's jewelry store " Will you marry me?" I asked

"Omg Toby Yes, yes" she cries. I cry as I put the ring on her finger and I get up and picked her up and I twirled around and I kiss her. It felt like the first time I ever kissed Spencer.

"Toby I need you to do a favor for me?" she asked

"yes Mrs. Cavanaugh, anything for you" I smile

"wake up"

"huh?" I said

"I said wake up Toby, wake up"

"w-what"

"Wake up"

All of a sudden I bolted up. I open my eyes. I checked the bed, it was untouched, but there was a skittles bag on the side. The Poem book was there as well. I can't believe this

It was just a dream. All those things really did happen, Spencer really is dead. 

How you like them apples. Sorry not sorry I fooled ya.


	11. identifying the body

Today is the day, we go down to the morgue to identify Spencer's body. I really can't believe this. I really can't believe she's gone. It's just so hard to believe. Spence is the strongest person I ever known. After all she's been through, she still had a smile on her face. She was treated so horrible. Bu her parents, by her family, by her friends, by Caleb...even me. I just keep thinking things will go so different if I was still there with her.

"Toby, we are ready to go, you still coming?" Veronica shouts from the outside

"Yes I'm coming out now" I said getting my wallet. I go outside and head to the car. The first car was full. Veronica, Peter, Melissa, Mary was there, so I went into the second with Emily, Alison and Jason.

The first car pulls out and Emily follows

It was so quiet that you can probably hear a pin drop on the carpet floor. Not one word from anyone.

It didn't take long to get to the morgue. We all out out and made our way inside. We took the elevator all the way down. We got out and walked straight down. It was very cold and creepy. The lights were flickering on and off rapidly. We kept walking until we arrived

"You must be Veronica" A women in an Army suit says. This must be Spencer's sargent

"As a Representative from the troops, we deeply apologize for the lost of your daughter. Spencer was a very great woman. She was polite, she takes charge. She's one of our strongest cadets. Also we would like to give you this" she hands her a neatly triangular folded American flag "We do this to fall the fallen soldiers that died. We are suppose to give if after the funeral, but I thought it would be nice if I gave it to you early." she says

"Thank you so much" Veronica cries as she takes the flag. The Sargent leaves as we wait for the doctor

"Hello you must be Spencer's family, I'm Ducky" he says

"Hello Doctor Ducky, Im Veronica Spencer's adoptive Mother"

"and I'm Mary Drake, Spencer's biological mother"

"Well lets get this started" he signals his worker to bring the body in. The worker comes in bringing a large tray in. On top was the body covered in a white sheet.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"We all looked at each other and sadly nodded

"We are ready" I said.

Ducky slowly lifts up the covers and for sure

"ITS HER" Melissa screams as she falls on her knees

"I need to go" Alison cries as she leaves with Emily right on her tail.

"No,not my youngest" Peter cries. Mary and Veronica comforts each other.

I couldn't believe this, she's really dead. Her lifeless body is laying right in front of me.

"Toby?" Jason says coming to me.

"NO NO NO, DAMMIT. THAT SHOULD BE ME IN THERE, NOT SPENCER. WHY? WHY? HOW CAN SOMEONE KILL HER" I cried loudly. Jason holds me as I cried loudly.

"I'm never going to see her. I screwed up. I don't deserve to live." I continue crying. My mood that was green was blue. my heart that was red has turned black. I can't breathe. my chest hurts, my heart hurts. This is must how she felt like when she thought I was dead. I let go of Jason and ran out. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care at all. Nothing matters. Life doesn't matter, my friends don't matter. I ran until my feet gave out. My feet took me to the Barn. When I got there, flashbacks happen. Spencer was yelling at me for how I made her feel. How I made her feel like second choice, how she felt like a nuisance to everyone. I walked over to the Horse Shed and headed over to Bashful. He's been acting up ever since Spencer left. I guess he doesn't trust anyone but her. He was sad. He hasn't eaten or drink water, and on top of that he's getting sick. I got carrots that were laying on the ground and tried to feed him

"Come on boy, Spencer would want you to eat" I said softly. He sniffs my hand and takes the carrot.

"Good boy" I said petting him. He drinks water and then I leave and sit on the rock outside the shed.

I looked at the starry night. Everytime I look at the stars, I think of Spencer's eyes because her beautiful sparkly brown eyes always more shiny when the stars are out. I take my wallet out and I pulled out a picture. It was the picture from the night of Prom. She looked the most beautiful. The theme was Disney so She resembled to Ariel a little, and I dressed like Prince Eric. Her dress fit her perfectly. It was tight and showed off her beautiful curves. Her hair was curly and had little shells in it. She wore a lot of rings and she wore very little makeup. We were slow dancing. She was telling me about the speech she wrote about me for graduation. I put the picture back in my pocket and I walk to the Rosewood Look Out Point. I walked closely to the edge. Maybe I should end it here, I can be with Spencer in the spirit.

I look down

I close my eyes

The cool crisp air hits my face.

I took a deep breath

and I jumped

and I hit the ground.

Jason's POV

After calming down everyone, I chase after Toby. Lord know what he might do. I drove fast and I head to the Lookout Point. I remember he told me he goes there whenever he's stress about something, so I head there.

It doesn't take me long to get there. I pulled in and parked my car and got out

"Toby?" I shout. I look around to find him

"Toby!" I shout again.

"oooh" I heat a moan. It sounds like someone has been hurt. I walk near the edge, being careful not to fall and look down

"Oh My Gosh, Toby" I shout. He must've tried to kill himself. I carefully make my way down there and lift him up. I carried him up the hill and placed him in my car and drove to the Emergency Room.

"Help! My friend needs Help!" I shout running into the E.R

A bunch of doctors and nurses comes and puts Toby on a gurney

"What happened?" a nurse asked as the others check for vitals and to see if he broke anything

"I-I don't know. he must've jumped from the Look out point" I said hoping its true

"Why did he jumped?" he asked

"He was upset his ex girlfriend passed away, we just identified the body earlier" i told him

"he has a broken arm, take him to the O.R." a nurse said

"We will take good care of him" he says

"Thank You" I slightly smiled. As I was waiting, I called everyone to let them know what happened.

"Where is he, is he hurt?" his dad asked

"He broke his arm, he jumped off a cliff"

"Why would he do that?" Hanna asked behind him along with everyone else

"Do they know?" I asked Veronica. She shakes her head

"Sit guys, and I'll tell you". Hanna, Aria, Jordan, Ezra, and Daniel (Tobys dad) all sat down

"Jason, what's going on?" Hanna asked

"We identified the body" I said and Hanna, Jordan gasped

"Wait what body?" Aria asked in confusion and Ezra and Danile nodded as well

"Spencer's body"

Daniel stood up "No. not Spencer" he said so shockingly

'Wait, you mean to tell me Spencer's dead?" Aria asked "And no one had the nerve to tell me?" she begins to cry and Ezra comforts her "No one told me my best friend was dead"

"Well can you really call you friend when you broke her family" Alison said

"but that don't give you guys the right to not tell me she was dead" she sobs

"Toby must be so heartbroken, I really thought he was going to patch things up with Spencer. What happened to that?" he asked

" Alot has happened after that pregnancy scare Mr. Cavanugh" Emily said

"yeah that I know, but I thought they gotten passed it?"

"You remember the other girl he dated right. Yvonne Phillips"

"Oh her, let me guess, Toby married her right"

"Yes he did, but she died after that, so when Toby came back to Spencer, she din't wan to be with him because she didn't want to be second choice-

"Spencer will never be second choice to Toby" Daniel cuts her off

"Yeah, that's what Toby said but Spencer wasnt convince, and she was going through a lot and decided to join the army and a year later she died as well" Emily finishes

"Toby did not take it well. This must hurt him more than when he lost Yvonne. The only time he was at this state was when Marion died" Daniel shakes his head in shame

"Toby Cavanaugh?" A doctor said. Everyone stood up

"Im his father Daniel"

"Well the surgery was a success. He just broke his arm. He's going to be fine, but we would like to keep him here for a few more days for testing"

"Can we see him" I asked

"Sure, he's up, but he keeps mumbling a guys name so much. Spencer I think he said"

"Oh Spencer was a girl, she was the love of his life" Hanna said

"was?"

"yeah, she died over a year ago, her body was brought to this hospital" Alison said

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your lost. Anywyas you can see him now, have a good day" he smiles and leaves. All of us makes our way to his room

"Hey guys" he mumbles not looking up. Daniel runs over to him pulling him into a tight embrace

"Never do anything that stupid boy" he says smacking Tobys head "Had me worried half to death"

"I just want Spencer back, is that too hard to ask"

'Just then the doctor came in

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said you identified a body named Spencer Hasting's right?" he asked and we nodded

"Well I went to the morgue and it was a misdiagnose"

"WHAT?"

"It wasn't Spencer Hastings it was-

"Alex Drake" we all said

"Well I didn't get a Alex Drake, the body was a fake. Your friend Spencer could still be alive"

"So that means Spencer could still be alive, but where is she" I asked

Spencer's POV

"HELLO CAN ANYONE HERE ME. IM TIRED AND COLD" I shout as I banged my fist against the wooden door. I have been stuck here for over a year. I get food and water but I'm tortured like hell. The guys are very big and scary. I haven't showered, and I miss seeing the light. I lay on the cold bed hoping for a miracle. Just the the door opened. There was a tall guy. He's wearing a turbine and a scarf around his mouth

"Set her free, I'll take her" he says to the guards. They come and unchain me and threw me at the man. He takes me by the hand and leads me out. When we get far from the guards, we picks me up over his shoulder and darts his way out.

What's going on? Where is he taking me?

"LET ME GO" I shout. He ignores me and keeps going. He runs out and we are... outside?

There was a green truck and he places me in the car and straps me in. He gets to the drivers side and speeds out. Away from the horror place. I was too scared and shocked to say anything. When we are far enough he stops the car and looks at me.

"I'll do anything, but please don't kill me" I plead.

He laughs. Why is he laughing?

Then he takes off the turbine and scarf

"Keith?"

"Yeah its me" he says. I cant believe it. It's really him

"KEITH" i shout as I hug him

"I can't believe I finally found you" he smiles

"How, did you find me?" I asked still hugging him

"Well as we were training they said you were kidnapped and had died, but I didn't believe that so, I was driving around and I found a small abandoned building, there was a window and I saw you. It took me a while to come up with a plan to come and save you and-

I cut him off with a passionate kiss and he kisses me back

"Thank you for saving me" I cried

"Anything for you, now we have to go head headquarters so everyone will know you are alive" he says

"Yeah sure of course, I can't imgaine what my family is going through when they was told I was dead" I said.

He drives off and we head back to base

I get out the car and wait for Keith to get out. He takes me by the hand and we head back to where everyone else is

"Sargent" Keith shouted.

"Hey look its Spence" one person shouted

"No way, she's dead" the second one shouted

Sargent turns around and widen her eyes "Oh my Lord, Spencer you're alive" she shouts.

"Are you okay solider?" she ask. Everyone crowds around me, hugging me, making sure i wasn't a zombie

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I said

"Honey, I think it's best if you go home okay until you are fully healed. Mentally, physically and emotionally" she says

"are you sure Sargent?" I asked

"Im positive. take the next flight home. Keith go with her and keep and eye on her okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" he shouts.

we pack our stuff, said goodbye to everyone and made our way to the airport

we got our plane ticket and we got on the plane and headed back to Rosewood

"Are you ready to go back home?" he ask taking my hand and kissing it

"I'm ready" I smile and lay my head on his shoulder for the long flight that's about to come

SPENCER IS ALIVE AND IS COMING HOME WITH HER NEW BEAU KEITH. NOW THIS IS WHERE TOBY IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE.

THE WAIT IS OVER GUYS.


	12. she's home

Today is the day, we go down to the morgue to identify Spencer's body. I really can't believe this. I really can't believe she's gone. It's just so hard to believe. Spence is the strongest person I ever known. After all she's been through, she still had a smile on her face. She was treated so horrible. Bu her parents, by her family, by her friends, by Caleb...even me. I just keep thinking things will go so different if I was still there with her.

"Toby, we are ready to go, you still coming?" Veronica shouts from the outside

"Yes I'm coming out now" I said getting my wallet. I go outside and head to the car. The first car was full. Veronica, Peter, Melissa, Mary was there, so I went into the second with Emily, Alison and Jason.

The first car pulls out and Emily follows

It was so quiet that you can probably hear a pin drop on the carpet floor. Not one word from anyone.

It didn't take long to get to the morgue. We all out out and made our way inside. We took the elevator all the way down. We got out and walked straight down. It was very cold and creepy. The lights were flickering on and off rapidly. We kept walking until we arrived

"You must be Veronica" A women in an Army suit says. This must be Spencer's sargent

"As a Representative from the troops, we deeply apologize for the lost of your daughter. Spencer was a very great woman. She was polite, she takes charge. She's one of our strongest cadets. Also we would like to give you this" she hands her a neatly triangular folded American flag "We do this to fall the fallen soldiers that died. We are suppose to give if after the funeral, but I thought it would be nice if I gave it to you early." she says

"Thank you so much" Veronica cries as she takes the flag. The Sargent leaves as we wait for the doctor

"Hello you must be Spencer's family, I'm Ducky" he says

"Hello Doctor Ducky, Im Veronica Spencer's adoptive Mother"

"and I'm Mary Drake, Spencer's biological mother"

"Well lets get this started" he signals his worker to bring the body in. The worker comes in bringing a large tray in. On top was the body covered in a white sheet.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"We all looked at each other and sadly nodded

"We are ready" I said.

Ducky slowly lifts up the covers and for sure

"ITS HER" Melissa screams as she falls on her knees

"I need to go" Alison cries as she leaves with Emily right on her tail.

"No,not my youngest" Peter cries. Mary and Veronica comforts each other.

I couldn't believe this, she's really dead. Her lifeless body is laying right in front of me.

"Toby?" Jason says coming to me.

"NO NO NO, DAMMIT. THAT SHOULD BE ME IN THERE, NOT SPENCER. WHY? WHY? HOW CAN SOMEONE KILL HER" I cried loudly. Jason holds me as I cried loudly.

"I'm never going to see her. I screwed up. I don't deserve to live." I continue crying. My mood that was green was blue. my heart that was red has turned black. I can't breathe. my chest hurts, my heart hurts. This is must how she felt like when she thought I was dead. I let go of Jason and ran out. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care at all. Nothing matters. Life doesn't matter, my friends don't matter. I ran until my feet gave out. My feet took me to the Barn. When I got there, flashbacks happen. Spencer was yelling at me for how I made her feel. How I made her feel like second choice, how she felt like a nuisance to everyone. I walked over to the Horse Shed and headed over to Bashful. He's been acting up ever since Spencer left. I guess he doesn't trust anyone but her. He was sad. He hasn't eaten or drink water, and on top of that he's getting sick. I got carrots that were laying on the ground and tried to feed him

"Come on boy, Spencer would want you to eat" I said softly. He sniffs my hand and takes the carrot.

"Good boy" I said petting him. He drinks water and then I leave and sit on the rock outside the shed.

I looked at the starry night. Everytime I look at the stars, I think of Spencer's eyes because her beautiful sparkly brown eyes always more shiny when the stars are out. I take my wallet out and I pulled out a picture. It was the picture from the night of Prom. She looked the most beautiful. The theme was Disney so She resembled to Ariel a little, and I dressed like Prince Eric. Her dress fit her perfectly. It was tight and showed off her beautiful curves. Her hair was curly and had little shells in it. She wore a lot of rings and she wore very little makeup. We were slow dancing. She was telling me about the speech she wrote about me for graduation. I put the picture back in my pocket and I walk to the Rosewood Look Out Point. I walked closely to the edge. Maybe I should end it here, I can be with Spencer in the spirit.

I look down

I close my eyes

The cool crisp air hits my face.

I took a deep breath

and I jumped

and I hit the ground.

Jason's POV

After calming down everyone, I chase after Toby. Lord know what he might do. I drove fast and I head to the Lookout Point. I remember he told me he goes there whenever he's stress about something, so I head there.

It doesn't take me long to get there. I pulled in and parked my car and got out

"Toby?" I shout. I look around to find him

"Toby!" I shout again.

"oooh" I heat a moan. It sounds like someone has been hurt. I walk near the edge, being careful not to fall and look down

"Oh My Gosh, Toby" I shout. He must've tried to kill himself. I carefully make my way down there and lift him up. I carried him up the hill and placed him in my car and drove to the Emergency Room.

"Help! My friend needs Help!" I shout running into the E.R

A bunch of doctors and nurses comes and puts Toby on a gurney

"What happened?" a nurse asked as the others check for vitals and to see if he broke anything

"I-I don't know. he must've jumped from the Look out point" I said hoping its true

"Why did he jumped?" he asked

"He was upset his ex girlfriend passed away, we just identified the body earlier" i told him

"he has a broken arm, take him to the O.R." a nurse said

"We will take good care of him" he says

"Thank You" I slightly smiled. As I was waiting, I called everyone to let them know what happened.

"Where is he, is he hurt?" his dad asked

"He broke his arm, he jumped off a cliff"

"Why would he do that?" Hanna asked behind him along with everyone else

"Do they know?" I asked Veronica. She shakes her head

"Sit guys, and I'll tell you". Hanna, Aria, Jordan, Ezra, and Daniel (Tobys dad) all sat down

"Jason, what's going on?" Hanna asked

"We identified the body" I said and Hanna, Jordan gasped

"Wait what body?" Aria asked in confusion and Ezra and Danile nodded as well

"Spencer's body"

Daniel stood up "No. not Spencer" he said so shockingly

'Wait, you mean to tell me Spencer's dead?" Aria asked "And no one had the nerve to tell me?" she begins to cry and Ezra comforts her "No one told me my best friend was dead"

"Well can you really call you friend when you broke her family" Alison said

"but that don't give you guys the right to not tell me she was dead" she sobs

"Toby must be so heartbroken, I really thought he was going to patch things up with Spencer. What happened to that?" he asked

" Alot has happened after that pregnancy scare Mr. Cavanugh" Emily said

"yeah that I know, but I thought they gotten passed it?"

"You remember the other girl he dated right. Yvonne Phillips"

"Oh her, let me guess, Toby married her right"

"Yes he did, but she died after that, so when Toby came back to Spencer, she din't wan to be with him because she didn't want to be second choice-

"Spencer will never be second choice to Toby" Daniel cuts her off

"Yeah, that's what Toby said but Spencer wasnt convince, and she was going through a lot and decided to join the army and a year later she died as well" Emily finishes

"Toby did not take it well. This must hurt him more than when he lost Yvonne. The only time he was at this state was when Marion died" Daniel shakes his head in shame

"Toby Cavanaugh?" A doctor said. Everyone stood up

"Im his father Daniel"

"Well the surgery was a success. He just broke his arm. He's going to be fine, but we would like to keep him here for a few more days for testing"

"Can we see him" I asked

"Sure, he's up, but he keeps mumbling a guys name so much. Spencer I think he said"

"Oh Spencer was a girl, she was the love of his life" Hanna said

"was?"

"yeah, she died over a year ago, her body was brought to this hospital" Alison said

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your lost. Anywyas you can see him now, have a good day" he smiles and leaves. All of us makes our way to his room

"Hey guys" he mumbles not looking up. Daniel runs over to him pulling him into a tight embrace

"Never do anything that stupid boy" he says smacking Tobys head "Had me worried half to death"

"I just want Spencer back, is that too hard to ask"

'Just then the doctor came in

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said you identified a body named Spencer Hasting's right?" he asked and we nodded

"Well I went to the morgue and it was a misdiagnose"

"WHAT?"

"It wasn't Spencer Hastings it was-

"Alex Drake" we all said

"Well I didn't get a Alex Drake, the body was a fake. Your friend Spencer could still be alive"

"So that means Spencer could still be alive, but where is she" I asked

Spencer's POV

"HELLO CAN ANYONE HERE ME. IM TIRED AND COLD" I shout as I banged my fist against the wooden door. I have been stuck here for over a year. I get food and water but I'm tortured like hell. The guys are very big and scary. I haven't showered, and I miss seeing the light. I lay on the cold bed hoping for a miracle. Just the the door opened. There was a tall guy. He's wearing a turbine and a scarf around his mouth

"Set her free, I'll take her" he says to the guards. They come and unchain me and threw me at the man. He takes me by the hand and leads me out. When we get far from the guards, we picks me up over his shoulder and darts his way out.

What's going on? Where is he taking me?

"LET ME GO" I shout. He ignores me and keeps going. He runs out and we are... outside?

There was a green truck and he places me in the car and straps me in. He gets to the drivers side and speeds out. Away from the horror place. I was too scared and shocked to say anything. When we are far enough he stops the car and looks at me.

"I'll do anything, but please don't kill me" I plead.

He laughs. Why is he laughing?

Then he takes off the turbine and scarf

"Keith?"

"Yeah its me" he says. I cant believe it. It's really him

"KEITH" i shout as I hug him

"I can't believe I finally found you" he smiles

"How, did you find me?" I asked still hugging him

"Well as we were training they said you were kidnapped and had died, but I didn't believe that so, I was driving around and I found a small abandoned building, there was a window and I saw you. It took me a while to come up with a plan to come and save you and-

I cut him off with a passionate kiss and he kisses me back

"Thank you for saving me" I cried

"Anything for you, now we have to go head headquarters so everyone will know you are alive" he says

"Yeah sure of course, I can't imgaine what my family is going through when they was told I was dead" I said.

He drives off and we head back to base

I get out the car and wait for Keith to get out. He takes me by the hand and we head back to where everyone else is

"Sargent" Keith shouted.

"Hey look its Spence" one person shouted

"No way, she's dead" the second one shouted

Sargent turns around and widen her eyes "Oh my Lord, Spencer you're alive" she shouts.

"Are you okay solider?" she ask. Everyone crowds around me, hugging me, making sure i wasn't a zombie

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I said

"Honey, I think it's best if you go home okay until you are fully healed. Mentally, physically and emotionally" she says

"are you sure Sargent?" I asked

"Im positive. take the next flight home. Keith go with her and keep and eye on her okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" he shouts.

we pack our stuff, said goodbye to everyone and made our way to the airport

we got our plane ticket and we got on the plane and headed back to Rosewood

"Are you ready to go back home?" he ask taking my hand and kissing it

"I'm ready" I smile and lay my head on his shoulder for the long flight that's about to come

SPENCER IS ALIVE AND IS COMING HOME WITH HER NEW BEAU KEITH. NOW THIS IS WHERE TOBY IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE.

THE WAIT IS OVER GUYS.


	13. everyday it will rain

"Spencer?" Toby said in disbelief. He put his bag down and walked closer to her. He looked carefully. She was here. She is here, really here. Breathing right in front of him. He took it hard when he thought she was dead. He know understood the pain and suffering when she thought he was dead.

"You're alive!" he broke into a smile.

"Yup, I'm here." she says looking down as she played with her thumbs

"Spence, how did you escape?" Hanna asked soothly as she sat next to Spencer

" I helped her" a voice said coming into the living room with a glass of water and a sandwich.

Everyone but Toby and the guys gasped

"Keith, is that really you?" Alison said in disbelief

"Hey guys, its been a while" he shyly smiled. He went over to Spencer and placed the water and food in front of her "Here you go honey" he said softly as he kissed her forehead

"Woah what's going on here?" Emily said as she crossed her arms

"Let's not discuss that now, I'm extremely tired and hungry" Spencer mumbled as she took a bite of the sandwhich

"So um Kieth, how do you know Spencer and the girls?" Caleb asked

Before Spencer could Speak up Hanna beat her to it

"Keith was Spencer's first love, her first boyfriend. They have been dating since 8th grade and broke up in 10th grade" Hanna answered

"If you dont me asking, why did you guys break up?"

This time Alison spoke before Spencer can

"I believe they were forced to break up because he and his family was forced to leave the states and go back to Canada"

"You're Canadian?" Caleb said

"Yup"

As Keith was speaking. Toby was in his own mind. When he heard the news Spencer is back, he literally ran out the hospital and came straight here. He was hoping he could finally get a chance with her, but after meeting Keith and hearing their backstory, he knew it would be tougher to get her back. Her and Keith had the perfect relationship. and it's not like they broke up because one cheated or did something bad. It was really by force. No one did anything, it was pure love.

Toby didn't like him at all but he will play around just to keep Spencer happy.

"Guys I don't mean to be rude, but can we finish talking tomorrow or Monday, I really just want to sleep" Spencer asked

"Oh sure honey no need to apologize. We will talk tomorrow" Alison said. Keith helped Spencer up and led their way to the barn

"It was nice seeing you girls again and nice meeting you guys" Keith smiles before leaving with Spencer

"Okay lets all not pressure Spencer into talking okay, she will come around and talk eventually. It will take time but she will" Veronica said

"She has to speak sometime" Hanna blurted out

"Hanna" Jordan said in shocked

"What, all I'm saying is we have to take it out of her or she will be bottled up" she says

"Hanna, YOU out of all people should not be hard on Spencer, it's bad enough you snuck around to have sex with Caleb after you told Spencer it was okay to date Caleb" Ali spat

"Well you should talk to, remember when you framed her for Bethany's murder" Aria said

"Woah Aria maybe you should shut up since she doesn't have a family to come home to, why are you even here anyway? Emily barked

"Ok Emily I love you and all but there were times you gave Spencer a had time and always fight with her" Hanna said bitterly

It was an argument on who treated Spencer worse and honestly everyone has their parts

Spencer's family treating Melissa as the favorite and siding with her

Melissa making her feel like the black sheep and rub her accomplishment in her face

Mary Drake almost killing her for Alex

Hanna sneaking behind her back to sleep with Caleb and always yelling at her

Aria breaking up her family and threw her under the bus for Ezra

Alison for a lot of things but mainly for accusing her for murder

Emily always getting pissy and tried to turn all the girls against her when Spencer followed her to see Ali

Caleb, same as Hanna

Toby faking his death, spending more time at his job than with her, leaving her because she wasn't ready to have kids. Proposing to another girl, then he comes and brags about starting a life with that girl which caused her to have doubts in love and make her blood run cold when he looks at her

Jason, well he could've been a better brother to her.

"Shut up" Toby yells. Everyone goes quiet and looks at him

"We all have given Spencer a hard time okay. We are all responsible for this. None of us including me are saints okay." Toby says "Spencer does not deserve any of this. We dont deserve her okay. I mean this girl took a bullet for you guys and you still teat her like crap. She helped me clear my name and I abandoned her. We took her for granted" he says

It was quiet for a few moments

"You're right" Peter said. "We all have been bitter towards Spencer, if I can go back in time and changed how I acted towards her I will but I can't and I will live in regret forever. When SPencer is feeling better, let's all give back to the things Spencer has done. Whatever beef we had with her, lets talk it out with her.

"I agree" Veronica says and everyone nods their head.

It was getting late so everyone left.

In the barn

"Wow the girls are so grown up" Keith perked

"yeah but still the 10 years inside of them" Spencer jokes

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked sweetly

"Well I wanna stay in the barn and just sleep. We both should. We went through hell back there." she says

"I totally agree, then maybe Wednesday if you are up for, we can go to the skating rink down by the park." he suggest "You still skate right?" he ask

"I haven't skated in a while. That sounds like fun, I'm up for it" she smiles small

"So it's a date?, like our official first date? he smiles

she nods "Yes and I can't wait, I love you" she quickly covers her mouth

Love?

Did she just say the L word

"You love me?" he asked i disbelief

Maybe restarting something old wont be bad. At least it's not as complicated with Toby. This is the guy she liked since 8th grade

"I love you" she says serious

"I love you too and I'll love you until my last breath" he says. He cups her face and kisses her deeply and she stand on her tip toes since he was so tall and brings him closer.

The kiss lasted for 7 more seconds and pulled away slowly. he wraps his arm around her neck and they both walked to the bed and got it and slept peacefully.

With Toby

Toby is trying to find out many way on how he can make it up to Spencer. He also knows it's going to be very hard this time getting her back. It's almost like Karma. Everything he has done to her is coming back and biting him on the butt. He is forced to watch Spencer be in love with some guy who isn't him. He's gonna see that gigantic ring on her finger, hes gonna listen to her boast about her wedding and starting a life and Keith is going to treat her like the Queen she is. He probably going to support waiting until shes ready to have kids. he's going to treat her better than Toby ever did

Just thinking of that makes Toby very very jealous. He was always the jealous type. He hated how Wren flirts with her or makes jokes and she laughs at the jokes. He hated how Andrew was studying with her. He hated hoe Johnny was spending a lot of time with her and doing paintings and being wild. He hated how Colin took her to see Hamlet, he hated how Caleb swoop her off her feet, and Marco for bringing her favorite dinner. He hated it when guys will look at her and whistle at her or say naught comments. hell sometimes he gets jealous when the girls are with her.

He's a jealous man.

but only for Spencer. Not even Yvonne

but when it came to Spencer, he wanted to let everyone know that's HIS women.

but she's someone elses now. Someone who is going to give her greater love.

How oh how will he get the love of his life back. She won't even look at him.

But he has a plan.

It;s going to be a long one but it's worth the wait.

This time he will wait.


	14. Telling Everyone

Monday

Today was the day Spencer will tell everyone exactly what happened when she was held hostage. It's been building up inside her and eating her alive. Keith told her that if she tells that all that bad energy will be gone.

"What time do you want everyone to come?" Keith said as he placed her breakfast and a cup of coffee infront of her

"Thank you, and they should come around 8 pm. I can make dinner and I will tell them then" she said taking her fork and eating the french toast.

"I know you still arent on speaking terms with Toby and Aria, but do you still want them to come" he asked sitting besides her and eating as well

"Considering that the others will probably tell them, I'll invite them anyway"

"I know your issue with Toby, but why Aria? You guys were inseparable to the point where people thought you were dating" he jokes a little

Spencer giggles then frowns quickly as she remembers what happened

"So remember on the plane I told you about A.D?"

"Yeah?"

So A.D had something against Aria. Something really stupid. It's a very very long story" she warns

"We have time" he smiles

"okay so let me start from the beginning Aria met this older named named Ezra who by the way was at the house, anyways. Maybe a year later or two she had found Ezra was using her for a book, well all of us to find out information about Alison-

"Dang everything leads back to Alison" he interupts

"Sad, but true, so anyways again he was writing a book but he gave it up they got back together. but it turns out for revenge Aria filed a police report telling them that Ezra was dating her since she was a minor back then and it was illegal. But she 'threw it away", so jump to last year, it came back up. A.D blackmailed Aria into doing horrible things to us. She destroyed and broken everything Emily and Ali had for the twins. And she got a recorder and came to my house and hid it in a box and when my parents came home it started playing and it was Mary Drake and my Dad talking. It got Veronica mad and later I found out she filed for divorce so I technically have no family because of her."

"wow" he said

"Oh I'm not done yet. Aria isnt just in love with Ezra, that girl is obsessed with him. She rather throw everyone under the bus for him. She even caused drama in her family because of Ezra. We can't have a conversation without her bringing Ezra into everything. Ill start a conversation like "Guys I have the worse cramps ever" then Aria will be like "You know when I get cramps. Ezra always make me tea, or oh Ezra this and Ezra that" which is why she's so annoying. I only went to that stupid wedding because Hanna dragged me to it" she rants on

"Have you tried talking to Aria?"

"We did but we ended up fighting" she sighs

"Do you think you can ever forgive her?"

"I honestly dont know. I'm tired of being betrayed. I'm at this to why am I even still friends with anyone here. Like why did I ever come back here. I could've been in Italy, or still in Madrid. Somewhere far away from all these poison people" she whines

"Well where do you really want to go?" he ask

"Well I always wanted to go to Paris, but after Toby bragged about going there with Yvonne. I didn't want to go because all it's going to remind me is that he went with someone else."

"So Paris is out of the question, anything else that is not ex related or bad memory"

Spencer thought about it. She closed her eyes to think where she could go

not Paris

Madrid again? Ew not she ran into Caleb there

Bora Bora? No Toby wanted to take YVonne there

Moscow? nope same thing

England? Hmm well blood bursted in her bag during her interview but she eventually got over that so maybe. It wasn't that bad

Hawaii? Hmm relaxing. She joked about living there with Toby but it never happened. so maybe that too. plus she can lose stress by being somewhere relaxing

Brazil? She went there as a class trip and she enjoyed Carnival

Tokyo? Sounds fun, but not enough to move there

"Have you thought about it? Keith says breaking her out of daydream

"You're willing to move anywhere with me? she ask

"Yes of course. It's like I told you. I will love you until my last dying breath. So say the word and we go"

She scrunches her nose and lcose her eyes to think

"Lets go to...

later that night...

Spencer had set up the dining room in the barn while Keith cooked Baked Chicken and Shrimp fried rice. Everyone will be here at 8 and its 7:45 pm.

"Is the food almost ready?" she asked

"Yes, can you please set the drinks ?" he asked placing the chicken in the warmer so it can stay hot

"Sure thing" she smiles. She goes to the cabinet and takes out 9 people and sets them nicely at the table. She decided they should eat first then tell the story of what happened.

As she was setting it up the door knocked

"It's open" she yells. The door opens and everyone arrives.

"Dinner is ready you guys can eat and then I will tell everything" Spencer says

"You didn't have to do this" Alison said

"Shhh free food," Hanna nudge Alison arm "What she means is, thank you Spencer" Hanna smiles. Everyone sits at the table and Keith places the dinner on the table and everyone serves themselves

Once everyone was eating, Spencer whispered to Keith about telling everyone the news and he agree

"So Keith and I have news" Spencer said

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Spencer

"oh no youre pregnant?" Melissa asked

"What no no no" Keith exclaimed

"Woah no babies in me okay. it's important" Spencer says. She looked at Keith and he nodded

"We decided to move" She says

"WHAT?' Everyone shouts

"We are moving to Washington" Keith says grabbing Spencer's hand

"That's pretty far" Mary says

"Well yeah, but I really want to. Nothing is holding me back to stay so why not"

"But this is your home" Emily cried

"Yeah but I want to be somewhere with a fresh start" Spencer explains

"I guess' Emily mumbles

Dinner was quiet after that. After everyone was done eating it was time to tell what happened

"Tell us from the beginning" Peter said

Spencer took a deep breath

"So, we were in combat training, practicing to load guns, aim. climb walls, and to fight. That night I was very tired from training. It was time for bed and I slept. I remember hearing voices but I thought it was the guys pulling a prank so I was too tired to do anything. When I opened my eyes I noticed quickly that it wasn't from our troop. It was the enemies we were preparing to fight. They used a tissue and it put me to sleep. When I woke up I was lying on the ground. I was all dirty and had dried blood on the side of my head. It was dark and really dusty there. I had very little food and I didn't obey rules they beat me, they even kicked me where I was shot"

Toby clenched his teeth and balled up his fist listening to this story of how she was being abused. It was much worse than being trapped in the Dollhouse. At least in there she had a bed to sleep on except for the time they were locked outside.

He listened to how they would kick her. bite her, tortured her and starve her. She doesn't deserve this. That should of been him. He would take the hits and blows for Spencer. He let a tear slip from his eyes because hearing this made him cry.

"then a year later another person came. I thought he was going to kill me because that was their plan, but it turns out it wasn't the guy Keith found me, he went undercover and saved me" Spencer shyly smiled as she looked at Keith

Toby's blood boiled with jealousy and anger but there was a part happy because he saved his soul mate.

"So when he saved me we headed to the airport and went straight to the hospital, doctors said to eat and eat and drink lots of fluid and sleep alot and to not be under stress. Due to the many hits I got to the chest. He also said to take it very easily, or I can get panic attacks.

"Hows your heart now? Jason asked

"I'm okay for now. but I have to keep taking my physical. I failed the last one at the hospital. If I continue to fail. I'm going to have to seek a heart transplant" she says

"And if you cant find a heart" Aria begins to whimper

Spencer puts her head down

"Oh" Aria automatically knew the answer

"Why didn't you tell us before" Caleb says standing up

"I didn't think it would be that important. I got the phone call earlier today about my result. I go back to the hospital in a few days"

"You never told me that part" Keith said in disbelief "You dying Spence, I can't- I can't lose you" He begins to cry

"Im sorry' she also cries hugging him. Soon everyone got up and hugged as well.

"Thanks for coming and listening. Sorry about the news" Spencer apologzes

"When will you be moving?" Veronica asked

"next year"

"Well we make everything worth it for you, go to sleep okay" Veronica hugs Spencer and kisses her forehead

"NIght Spencer and feel better" Emily says walking out with everyone but Toby. Keith went to the main house to wash the dishes with the help of Melissa and Jason.

It was just Toby and Spencer

"Well Im going to bed so-

"Can I just say something please Spencer?" he pleased.

He takes her hand and a wave of energy took over. Spencer would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything

he takes her tiny hands into his big ones and holds it against his heart and kisses her hand

"I love you and I will never stop telling you until you feel the same way and say it back" he whispers

" toujours et pour toujours mon amour"(Always and Forever my love) he says. Spencer looks at him in surprised

"tu te souviens encore du français?" she says in surprised (you still rememeber french)

"who says I ever stopped" he smiles

For the first time in a while she smirks at him. It's close to a smile so he will take it.

Her heart flutter at the way he speaks. He's gotten so much better at it.

"I'm gonna go. Can we hang out tomorrow?" he asked

I can't I have the physical and im technically bed ridden sorry" she says looking down. She's suppose to still be mad at him.

Maybe Keith is right. Just forgive and forget. She will feel much better

Just as Toby was about to leave

"Toby?" she calls out

"Yeah Spencer?" he turns to his attention. She pulls him into a hug. He was shocked but he hugged back. He hugged back tight but not to tight

"I forgive you, since I'm close to dying I mind as well make amends with everyone. So I'm gonna forgive Aria too" she smiles. Toby smiles back and leaves. When he goes home hes very happy. He's once step closer but 1000 steps father, to having Spencer.

heres a late christmas gift for you guys. remember i only update if get inspired by the numbers of votes and comments

p.s. the next two gets sad. get tissues guys


End file.
